Saridan
The Republic of Saridan (Duntrekaans: Republiek van Seridjan; French: République de Saridain) is a predominately ethnic-Duntrekker parliamentary democracy located in south-western Seleya, bordering the South Ocean and the Sea of Lost Souls. It has land borders with the Aldegar to the north and Mordusia to the east and south-east. Geography & Climate Physical Geography Climate - around the 15° South latitude from the Equator; the entire nation lies within the tropics - tropical savannah (tropical wet & dry) climate over the majority of the nation; wet & dry season; northern tip of Tasselstaat is tropical - southern coast & the interior of Boerestaat has a humid subtropical climate; lengthy wet season and a relatively short dry season; location of most of the best agricultural land in Saridan - tropical rainforest found in the eastern & southern interior of the nation; major logging & mining operations History - 1790 Reverend Piet van Merwerzuider led the largest Dunnische "trek" bringing with him nearly 350 families totally around 16,000 people; came to be known as Duntrekkers -series of small Trek Wars in the 1810s, 1820s, 1850s, and 1860s Early History The United Republics of Saridan has had a turbulent history with constant changes in political powers and wars. In 2110, Saridan became a democratic nation, known as the Free Republic of Saridan. At this time, Saridan was relatively dominated by the Commercial Freedom party. In around 2165, two parties began to rise, the Common Sense party, and the Arostok Party which evolved to the Voter Apathy Party. During this time many parties rose to form a minority government and then fall into the obsolete. Union of Saridani Socialist Republics In around the year 2235 the Union of Saridani Socialist Republics was founded. This period lasted for 124 years, ending in 2359 under the New Barons of Pashuran Valley (Monarchist Movement). Very little is currently know about this period. Royal Kingdom of Saridan The first elections of this period happened in February 2360. This short lived period was highlighted with democratic elections for the King, resulting in a win for the Royal Ambassadors of Xpianus (Monarchist Movement) followed by a stall in democratic elections for thirty years. The Royal Kingdom of Saridan ended around 2390, with the foundation of the Republique Democratique de Saridan (Democratic Republic of Saridan). ''Republique Democratique de Saridan'' This period is marked with the rise of multiple parties (Sinistra Europea, Socialist Workers Party, Fascist Party) and is one marked with many new dominate parties. This period is one of the longer in Saridan's history, lasting 109 years until the creation of the Royal Republic of Saridan in around 2499. Rise of People's Republic Over time as the center of the coalition that had toppled the Monarchists faded, a new Marxist regime took hold of Saridan, culiminating in the renaming of the nation to the People's Republic of Sadidan. Businesses were nationalized, rights repressed, and interaction with that outside world came almost to a standstill. The final act of insult was the renaming of cities to Marxist heros of myth. The Saridani Union After a series of peaceful uprisings, a new movement known as the "Alliance for a New Saridan" formed, composed primarily of the Freedom Party of Saridan, National Farmer's Union of Saridan,and the Frontier Party. Over a series of increasing gains, the departure of the Communist Party, and the losses by the Sinistras, the Alliance finally saw its counterrevolution complete.and afterward many more partys like the Republican Party, The UnitedPeoples front, The patriots party, And the DemocraticRepublican Party are trying to from an even better peaceful government. Today, after the suddenly departure of the Patriots party after a majority rule The UnitedPeoples Front won a landmark victory of 734 of a total 750 seats. New right wing party Hardline Jerks gained the remaining 16 seats to become official members of opposition, shortly after which The UnitedPeoples Front formed an alliance government. The Kingdom of Saridan In September of 3200, the citizens of Saridan, oppressed by mass instability in chaos for years, voted into power Gordon Gustaf Magnussen of the newly formed Saridan National Union Party, taking all 750 seats, and with no opposition, made himself both Chancellor and hereditary monarch. The Saridan National Union party itsef is working to restore the nation, and bring economic power to the country, and Chancellor Magnussen is working diplomatically, first with the nation of Keymon, to increase trade and Saridan's diplomatic standing in the world. Demographics OOC: Work in progress very low population density; 61.3 people per square kilometer very rural people; major cities are not as large as many other places The people of Saridan are from four major ethnic groups: *Duntrekkers *Iftgoerroon *Euphitriens *Ikpi People Vrystaat & Kaap (change names?) settled by Duntrekkers & white Artanians; large Duntrekker majority in Natal (name change) Transvaal (name change) mix settlement, French & Mordusian speakers mostly located there Mulattoes, called Iftgoerroon, people inhabit island province; mixed-race people of Duntrekker/Artanian and indigenous descent Island split between white Artanian people and mixed-race mulattoes for many centuries; developing distinct culture and viewpoints (secularism, distrust of capitalism, permissive morality, etc) Indigenous people are darker-skinned; (similar to Australian aborigines) colonization pushed out indigenous people (name?) from coasts and fertile land; large tracts of inland tropical forest and savanna given to indigenous people as reserve/homeland Culture rural minded people; agrarian in culture but modern, industrial & post-industrial in practice farming, agriculture are seen as key concepts of identity for Saridnis; Island culture: - rice, chicken, pork, beans, fruits, fish, crabs, etc are staples - beef & dairy products are hard to come by on the island - pork (esp. ham) & vegetable sandwiches are very popular lunchtime meals - fruit & sugar pies - tea is the most popular drink; Economy Government and Politics Foreign Relations of Saridan Military - traditions based on old Duntrekker militias or commandos - no medals given, high honor to be mentioned in dispatches; highest honor to be given the notation of Veldjager (Field Hunter/Rifleman) alongside name; for example: ''Soldaat Piet Burgher, VJ'' Category:Nations Category:Saridan Category:Seleya